Eddie Gill
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 130%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Gill playing in the NBA D-League. |- ! Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | style="vertical-align: top;"| Aurora, Colorado |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Nationality | style="vertical-align: top;"|American |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed height | style="vertical-align: top;"| 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed weight | style="vertical-align: top;"|190 lbs (86 kg) |- ! Career details |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"| Position | style="vertical-align: top;"|Point guard |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Team | style="vertical-align: top;"|Free agent |- |- ! Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school | style="vertical-align: top;"| Overland (Aurora, Colorado) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College | style="vertical-align: top;"|Weber State |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | style="vertical-align: top;"|2000 / undrafted |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Pro career | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2000–2012 ( years) |- ! Career history |- !Years !Team |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2000–2001 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Las Vegas Silver Bandits (IBL) Kansas City Knights (ABA) New Jersey Nets Paf Bologna (Italy 1st) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2001–2002 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Kansas City Knights (ABA) Memphis Grizzlies |- |style="vertical-align: top;"| 2002–2003 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Asheville Altitude (D-League) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|2003 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Reggio Emilia (Italy 2nd) Ionikos N.F. B.C. (Greece) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2003–2004 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Dakota Wizards (CBA) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2004 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Portland Trail Blazers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2004–2006 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Indiana Pacers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2006–2007 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Dynamo Moscow (Russia) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2007–2008 | style="vertical-align: top;"| New Jersey Nets Colorado 14ers (D-League) Seattle SuperSonics |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2008–2009 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Colorado 14ers (D-League) Milwaukee Bucks |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2009–2010 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Oostende (Belgium) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2010–2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| EWE Baskets Oldenburg (Germany) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2011–2012 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Townsville Crocodiles (Australia) |- ! Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| *Third-team All-NBL ( 2012) *Belgian Cup champion (2010) *NBA D-League champion (2009) *NBA D-League Player of the Year (2009) *All-D-League third team (2009) *NBA D-League All-Star (2008) *All-D-League first team (2008) *CBA All-Star (2004) *2× First-Team All-Big Sky Conference (1999, 2000) *Big Sky Conference Tournament MVP (1999) |} Eddie Gill (born August 16, 1978) is an American former professional basketball player who played as a Point guard. Gill went undrafted after a college career at Weber State University, and began his professional career with the New Jersey Nets, going on to play for the Memphis Grizzlies, Portland Trail Blazers, Indiana Pacers, New Jersey Nets and Seattle SuperSonics. He has averaged 3.1 points per game over his NBA career. Playing for the Nets in a game against the Boston Celtics, on April 15, 2001, he scored the eight millionth point in NBA history.2004-05 Player HQ: Eddie Gill Gill also played for the IBL's Las Vegas Silver Bandits, the ABA's Kansas City Knights and Dakota Wizards, the NBA Development League's Asheville Altitude, in Greece with Ionikos Athens, and in Italy with Reggio Emilia and Paf Bologna (2001, won the Italian League). He played in the Euroleague for Dynamo Moscow in 2006.Dynamo adds Gill at point, October 18, 2006 On October 1, 2007, Gill signed with the New Jersey Nets but was waived on October 25 after playing 13 games. He played in 32 games for the NBA D-League's Colorado 14ers. After a brief stint as a free agent, Gill was selected first overall in the NBDL draft by the Colorado 14ers on November 1, 2007.Colorado 14ers Select Eddie Gill With Top Pick In 2007 D-League Draft Fifteen days later on November 16, Gill was signed again by the Nets due to a thigh injury to Darrell Armstrong.Nets sign Gill to fill in for injured guard Armstrong On March 24, 2008, the Seattle SuperSonics signed Gill to a ten-day contract, due to a depleted lineup.Wilcox, Watson out vs. Blazers; Sonics sign guard Gill to 10-day deal He played only 5 minutes against the Portland Trail Blazers in his first game.Durant, Sonics dump Blazers, end 11-game slump On April 3, his contract expired and was not renewed.NBA: No Nowitzki, no good He signed with the New Jersey Nets in the 2008 offseason but was waived, among with 3 other players, before the season started (October 24). He had averaged 4.5 points and 1 assist in six preseason games.Van Horn, Gill, Hamilton, Hodge waived by Nets in roster moves During the early months of 2009, the Milwaukee Bucks, facing a depleted roster due to injuries, decided to sign Gill to a 10-day contract on February 9, 2009.Bucks sign veteran Eddie Gill He signed a second 10 day contract on February 20. References External links *NBA.com Profile - Eddie Gill *Basketpedya.com Profile *Gill Realized Childhood Dream Against UNC, by Chris Speckman, March 17, 2006 *Gill - Weber State basketball Fans Site *Weber State Athletics *Injured Pacer Eddie Gill Wins NBA's 12th Man Award @ theonion.com Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:Free Agents Category:Point Guards Category:New Jersey Nets players Category:Memphis Grizzlies players Category:Portland Trail Blazers players Category:Indiana Pacers players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Seattle SuperSonics players Category:Weber State Alumni Category:Born in 1978 Category:NBA Development League players Category:NBA D-League All-Stars